


Power Rangers Forever Cross

by Vorixus



Category: Power Rangers
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe, F/M, Morphin Grid (Power Rangers), Multi, Mutant Powers, Other, Reboot, Retelling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 07:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30135771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vorixus/pseuds/Vorixus
Summary: This is a telling but also a retelling, of a new universe, old story.Watch as these power rangers go on and become the heroes they are.
Relationships: Cestria/Billy Cranston, Jason Lee Scott & Trini, Katherine Hillard/Tommy Oliver, Kimberly Hart & Zack Taylor, Kira Ford/Conner McKnight
Kudos: 1





	Power Rangers Forever Cross

**Author's Note:**

> First Story will began of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers!

"Zordon?" said Alpha 4, looking at the giant floating head. "I miss him Alpha, It's been over Ten Thousand Years" said Zordon remembering the sage that once trained him. Borgon or nicknamed Arthur. 

Thirteen Thousand Years Ago a Teenage Zordon roamed the planet Eltar when his Mentor Arthur called him. "Coming Arthur!" Zordon grabbed the Blue Gem, he ran towards the tower. Arthur patted Zordon on the head and walked in, that's when Rita Repulsa attacked, with her army of these grey humanoid creatures and unable to talk called Putty's nearly destroyed the town. That's when Arthur ran up. "Here Goes nothing" Arthur inhaled then exhaled as he held up the Red Power gem and shouted. "TYRANNO POWER!" The gem infused with Arthur creating the first ever Power Ranger, being dressed in red with white diamond shapes around his chest and back and a shield with a Tyrannosaurus carved into it he shouts. "Mighty Red!" as he jumped off a cliff and kicked Rita into a Putty. "Oh is that how this is gonna work?" said Rita as she held up her own Green gem. "What, Never seen that before?" Arthur states as Rita laughed "Of course you never did, Me and Lord Zedd Created this power gem, this you never know what behold of it's true power" she held up the gem "DRAGON POWER!" she said transforming into a green suited power ranger with a dragon shield equipped she pulled out what she called "Dragon Dagger!" and blow into the handle making music play but also making green lightning strike Arthur. A large battle accrued but with Rita having an upper hand she won. Arthur teleported to a level Zero planet named Earth.

Zordon and Arthur ended up using magic to look like the local cavemen. The Tyrannosaurus however felt strong forces among the local life, feeling threaten and angered he left his cave to only find Arthur and Zordon outside Ten feet away. Tyranno roared as Arthur petted it. "Calm there Tyrannosaurus, Ruler of Dinosaurs we mean no harm only peace" He told it as Tyranno lifted Zordon and Arthur onto it's back taking it into the cave as if it was adopting them into it's pack. The next few years passed and everything seemed fine. Zordon now being older due to Eltarians rapid aging process and Arthur being an old man They felt a drift in the air, causing them to look up. Tyranno now named Rex saw them causing him to look up as well, A rainbow aura like meteor clashed into the atmosphere Zordon having more courage then before forcefully took the red gem and raised it up. "Tyranno Power!" he shouted as He shifted into the Mighty Red Ranger himself. Rex roaring as he ran into the cave with Arthur to follow. Zordon called out "Power Blade!" as he jumped up causing his power blade to slash threw the meteor. Pink, Black, Red, Blue, Yellow, White, Gold, Sliver and more were scattered throughout earth only to have One Pink, Black and yellow to land infront of Arthur. Rita however wasn't far away to feel the power of the red ranger awaken once again. She followed the source.   
The next day of Arthur and Zordon infusing the gems with dinosaurs Rita arrived. "Ah, Zordon and Arthur!" She smirked "DRAGON POWER!" she shouts transforming into the Mighty Morphin Green Dragon ranger. "TYRANNO POWER" shouts Zordon transforming again into the Red ranger Rita and Zordon clashed fists and Arthur knew what to do. He grabbed the red gem from Zordon without him knowing and infused it with the Tyrannosaurus, causing Zordon to detransform after they clash kicks. Rita kicked Zordon into the cave as she laughed summoning her dragon dagger. The Tyrannosaurus however was protective of Arthur and Zordon and that causing him to...enhance himself. Tyrannosaurs linked with Zordon causing him to transform into The Mighty Morphin Red Power Ranger and Tyrannosaurus transformed into a robotic version of himself. It roared and understanding Zordon leaped into the cockpit of the new founded Tyrannozord. "Ah, you got yourself you're own powerzord! Dragonzord!" She shouts as a Green light is shot down and appeared the Dragonzord. However the Tyrannozord isn't alone from the dust appeared the pterozord, tricerazord, mastozord, and the saberzord. That is what led to Rita's first ever defeat. However The Dragonzord is now underwater Rita escaped and she used the dragon dagger to call upon a meteor but Zordon and Arthur used all of their magic to send her into deep space causing Arthur's life and Zordon barely making it out turning the cave into a command center and his friend Alpha 1.  
The next Ten thousand years Zordon recovered barely but as he aged, he created Alpha 2, Alpha 3 and Alpha 4 when He died only to become a giant floating head inside a magic container. Rita has been released from the space dumpster unable to use her full power and so she wasn't able to call upon the dragonzord power. When Zordon feels Rita's weakened power he deems it worthy to call upon a new team of Power Rangers.  



End file.
